Alamat Palsu Kuroshitsuji Version
by NaRin RinRin
Summary: Alamat palsu, songfic dari Ayu Ting Ting Tertarik? Review :D Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol back :D


Alamat Palsu

Disclamer : Yana Toboso-sama, tugas saya hanya mengamburadulkan Black Butler dengan segala kenistaan otak saya XD *bangga*, lagu Alamat Palsu yang nyanyi Ayu Ting-Ting, tapi g' tau penciptanya u,u

Rated : K+ aj, tenang aman dibaca dibulan puasa XD

Warning : aneh, gaje, many Typo(s), garing, lebay, ooc dan lain-lain

Genre : maybe Humor, songfic gaje XD

Summary : Ciel kena tipu alamat palsu-nya Sebastian, Oh Mi Got *plak*

Tertarik? Review :D  
Tidak Tertarik? Klik tombol back :D

Enjoy Reading

**Kemana kemana kemana ku harus mencari kemana****  
****Kekasih tercinta tak tahu rimbanya****  
****Lama tak datang ke rumah****  
****Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana**

Seorang pemuda kecil berambut kelabu sedang menyusuri jalan raya London. Empat sudut siku-siku terbentuk dengan indahnya dipelipis porselennya. London yang kebetulan sedang musim panas, membuat keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes berkali-kali.

Beribu umpatan tak jelas ia lontarkan. Sesekali dia melirik kertas yang tengah ia bawa. Rasa kesal makin terselubung karena tulisan yang tercetak dikertas itu tak menemukan tempat yang berujung (?).

"Cih! Dasar pedofil menyebalkan, dimana kandang yang disebutnya rumah itu berada!" pemuda kelabu itu berteriak-teriak tak jelas. Dia hafal betul dimana si pedofi_ err… kekasihnya berada. Tapi sekarang dimana dia?

**Ke sana kemari membawa alamat****  
****Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya****  
****Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu**

"Sudah lebih dari lima kali aku mengelilingi tempat ini!" umpatnya semakin kesal. Sudah hampir setengah hari pencariannya tak menemui titik terang. Wajahnya kusut. Ekpresinya marah. Seperti matahari yang bersinar kian terik.

"Hei pedofil kau dimana!" pemuda beriris blue marine itu bermonolog, meski tau nihil tak ada yang menanggapinya."Apa jangan-jangan… " dia terdiam sejenak."Alamat yang dia berikan palsu?"

**Ku tanya sama teman-teman semua****  
****Tetapi mereka bilang tidak tahu****  
****Sayang mungkin diriku tlah tertipu****  
****Membuat aku frustrasi dibuatnya**

"Hei, Ron apa kau tahu dimana rumah Sebastian?" pemuda berambut pirang kecoklatan itu hanya menggeleng.

"Loh, bukannya kau pacarnya Ciel kenapa kau tak mengetahui rumah pacarmu sendiri?" Ledek Alois yang sedang bergelayutan dipohon_ eh maksudnya di lengan Claude.

"Ya, kau taukan mereka berdua longdistance?" sela entah laki-laki, perempuan, waria atau pun lekong –gendernya tak jelas#dibunuh Grell-

Mendengar perkataan teman-temannya Ciel semakin terpuruk. Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Aku pulang, bye." Ucapnya lesu setelah nihil tak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan.

**Dimana dimana dimana tinggalnya sekarang dimana**

"Arrghh… kau tinggal dimana Sebastian, aku kangen." Ciel nangis guling-guling, sembari meratapi nasib malangnya.

**Ke sana kemari membawa alamat****  
****Namun yang ku temui bukan dirinya****  
****Sayang yang ku terima alamat palsu******

"Ah… akhirnya ketemu juga… jalan xx no. xx gang xx." Ucap Ciel dengan mata berbinar.(warning ooc) Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga Ciel mulai mengetuk pintu rumah tersebut. Harap-harap cemas terlukis diwajah imutnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu. Membuat Ciel berdecak jengkel. Dia mengentuk pintu dengan volume lebih keras.

Binggo pemilik rumah mulai menampakkan wujudnya (?).

"Eh Se-sebastian, itu kah kau?" Ciel menghamburkan pelukannya kepada sosok yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah itu.

"Eh?" sang pemilik rumah reflek terkejut.

"Ngomong-ngomong Sebastian kenapa jidatmu tambah lebar?"

Twitch

Sebuah sudut siku-siku terbentuk sempurnya dijidat lebar sang pemilik rumah.

.

.

.

"Ma-ma'af ternyata aku salah orang!" dengan wajah memerah Ciel membungkuk dengan rasa penyesalannya."Ma'af menganggu anda Mr. Fautus."

-Kediaman Phantomhive-

"Huhuhu~ sepertinya ini yang dirasakan Ayu Ting-Ting."

Ciel yang saat ini sedang bergalau-galau ria. Mengambil i-pod-nya dan memainkan lagu yang sesuai dengan apa yang ini alami.

-Now Play : Ayu Ting Ting Alamat Palsu-

"Huweee… dasar pedofil tak berguna, kau telah memainkan perasaan suciku."

TAMAT

Haloooo…. Narin dateng lagi XD  
ini dia fanfic ekspresi saya XDD  
g' ad 30 menit buat bikin cerita gaje ini XDD  
gmana kesan-kesan readers? Berminat review :D  
akhir kata

Ja~ mata :D

V

V

V

V

V

REVIEW


End file.
